Girls like Her, Guys like Him (BTS)
by yoongi's collector
Summary: Pairing: Jungkook x Reader Genre: Some Smut a/n: Inspired by 'Molly Cool' by Atmosphere Jungkook is all grown up...and he wants to prove it to you 3


This night club was a bit "underground" and not many people knew about it and it was smaller than maybe a more popular night club would be, it was more like a bar that just so happened to have a dance floor. Even so, it was pretty crowded and at 12 a.m., the party was at full swing.

We were "celebrating" my 21st birthday tonight. I say it with a hint of sarcasm as i hadn't been the one who wanted to come out tonight. I was with two of my best friends, jimin and taehyung, who were 2 years older than me and seeing as i was turning 21 they had been planning this night out all week.

"I'll buy you your first drink, but after that, you're buying all the rounds" jimin said with a laugh "gotta flaunt that ID, you know?" he didn't give me the opportunity to protest, he was making his way pretty quickly through the crowd of people toward the bar.

I looked over at tae who had stayed by me- laughing of course- and decided I'd complain to him "couldn't we have just gotten a few beers and hung out at home? I don't even like partying"

"You'll have fun after a few drinks" taehyung said, putting an arm around my shoulder. "Come on, lets find a place to sit"

Surprisingly, he was right. He guided me over to some empty couches off to the side of the dance floor where eventually jimin found us with 3 beers in hand. I did eventually buy 2 additional rounds of beer followed by 3 rounds of shots-courtesy of taehyung- needless to say, we were having a pretty good time laughing and bullshitting- tae even trying to give me a lap dance at some point. And speaking of dancing, the music wasn't bad either. Some night clubs have the tendency to play trendy pop songs or aggressively hip hop (or so I've been told). Tonight this place was mixing it up well; everything with heavy bass.I was getting into it myself as I started to nod along with the beat.

"Ah..we need to find some women soon!" tae began as he took his 4th shot "i feel way too good and this music is too nice to just be sitting here with you two...although...you are starting to look kinda cute jungkook-ah" he pinched my cheek and i rolled my eyes. this dude was definitely drunk. I gave him a swift punch in the ribs to which he responded to with a grunt. "ah punk" while we were laughing, jimin sitting across from us, cut in.

"Actually, I've been eyeing the group of girls over there." he pointed at the direction behind us. "the group of girls over there by that pillar" when we turned, it took me a moment, but I found the group he was talking about. They were sitting on a L-shaped couch that was against a wall in one of the corners of the club pretty far from the dance floor. "I saw them come in and they don't seem to be here with any guys" jimin continued "it's perfect there's 3 of them and 3 of us..although, that one at the end looks a bit..." he didn't finish his sentence, offering only a head tilt with a shrug of one shoulder.

I knew which one he was talking about. The one on the left end. I knew because she was different from the two other girls. The other girls were the cute type, they were bubbly, talkative, wore cute clothes and cute make up. This girl, the girl who had her hand on her cheek and arm on the arm rest, wore all black. She had long hair that fell in gentle waves, smokey eye make up and a bold red lipstick, a black strappy crop top, ripped black jeans, and short black boots with studs. And i saw it all in that order as i looked at her from top to bottom. When i shifted my focus back to her face I noticed something else: she seemed..bored. The other two girls were talking to each other but this girl didn't seem to care to take part as her eyes danced around the club.

"mm, yeah i see" teahyung's voice cut through my thoughts and i turned back to my group. "well", he continued slamming a pat on my back, "since it's your birthday, which do you want?" he gave me a quick up and down of his eyebrows to egg me on.

"they aren't puppies" jimin chimed in "they might not want either of us"

"it doesn't matter" I cut in "I definitely cant talk to any girls right now"

"aw don't tell me you're shy" jimin teased with a giant smile on his face.

"no..I'm not shy" i lied "just drunk. i don't want to look stupid"

"ah this kid" tae this time "they don't call it liquid courage for nothing" jimin jumped from his seat to sit on the other side of me and they both began harassing me, poking at me, shoving me back and forth between them. finally i gave up.

"ok, ok!.." I huffed a breath and turned back to look at the girls. "I guess..the girl in black isn't too bad." she was still looking off into space, but this time, as if she felt me looking at her, her gaze shifted and our eyes met. Neither of us wavered and i wondered what that meant..

"really? I thought the other two would be more your type" jimin said. I was still looking at her, she had leaned into her friend and whispered something in her ear and returned her gaze in my direction with a smirk on her face. after the second girl whispered in the ear of the third girl, they were now all three looking at us. My eyes widened and i turned swiftly back to my group. Taehyung laughed and nudged me in the arm

"I think you have to now" he handed me my 4th shot that was still on the table in front of us. I took it and knocked it back.

"ah...here goes nothing" i hesitated a moment looking back and forth between my two friends who gave me some looks of encouragement. I stood up first and slowly made my way over to the group, my two friends close behind. The two bubbly girls on the right became giggly, leaning into each other. But not HER, not MY girl. She kept it cool, she looked calm as her eyes smiled along with that sexy smirk of hers. I felt my heart start to race and i hoped that i at least looked as cool as her on the outside. when i was finally face to face with the girls I realized something, I had no idea what I was going to say! I had been to focused on her and her look that I completely disregarded the fact I needed an opening line! For a moment I just stood there in my panic, my eyes shifting back and forth as I searched my mind for something, anything. Eventually it was jimin who jarred me out of my stupor with a swift pat on my back.

I laughed nervously and smiled . "um hi..uh..me and my friends.." I started, pointing to the guys behind me, they had big smiles on there face (trying not to laugh at my weak attempt at a pick up) and Tae waved "we noticed you guys from across the way and..thought we'd ask if we could join you?" as I said that last bit my eyes floated over to the girl in black. Taehyung, practically pushing me out of the way, came up from behind me.

"actually.." he said extending a hand toward the girl in the middle, "I was wondering if you'd like to dance?" The girl blushed as she turned to her friends looking for their approval, the other bubbly girl was the only one to give her a sway of the head and a hushed "go". She smiled and with a nod took his hand.

As they walked away tae gave us his signature 'peace sign' goodbye. Putting the 'v' up to his face then pointing it at us. It was kind of stupid but i had to admit, it looked cool just then. As i watched them disappear into the crowd, jimin was already making his move.

"what about you, lovely? would you like to dance, i promise I'm really good" he emphasized the word with a quirked brow and that classic jimin eye smile. these guys were starting to make me look bad. i mean, objectively, we were all pretty good looking guys but they were smooth when it came to women. And then there was me. I have good facial expressions or whatever, but when it came to talking to girls, it didn't come so naturally to me.

The girl looked into jimins eyes and simply nodded. and then they were gone. leaving me alone with the girl in black. I turned to look at her. she still had the same expression on her face. like she was daring me to say something and didn't think i was up for it. i took the dare.

"um can i sit with you"

"what? you don't dance?" she raised a brow. her voice was even and smooth, like her voice was made of velvet and drenched in seduction- or at least that's the effect it was having on me- i licked my lips, my mouth suddenly felt dry. i took a seat next to her, hunched over a bit (elbows on my knees, my attempt at looking relaxed), and wringing my hands nervously between my legs.

"I'm actually a dancer- all three of us, actually. I just thought we could talk first". i cringed internally. how many times was i going to say 'actually'?

"And what do you want to talk about?"

I shrugged "I don't know. what's your name..for starters..I'm Jungkook" I tried to shake her hand but she didn't take it.

She narrowed her eyes and began to lean closer to me and i felt my body tense as i sat a little straighter. "how old are you". she was smirking.

I looked away for a second trying to think if I should lie, then back to her. She looked like she was around my age so I couldn't understand why she was asking me. So, I decided on the truth. "I'm 21″

"Aw, cute" she smiled. "are you having you're first drink tonight? Is that why you're here?".

Was she mocking me? Did i just lose my shot before... "No. Its not my first drink. Don't we all have our first drink early?" I felt defensive "How old are you? It's not like you look any older than me"

"I'm 25." she said evenly. I furrowed my brows and shrugged. she understood what i was trying to say: so? "That's a whole 4 years older. I mean, don't get me wrong, physically you're man-" she raised her brows while her eyes danced around my body. i shifted in my seat, rolling my shoulders back once. "-but mentally, in my experience anyway, guys like you are immature.." she got even closer until she was right up next to me. she put a hand on my knee and leaned in to speak low and slow into my ear. "I know what you're thinking: 4 years isn't that far apart. But it is, and you start to realize it slowly. Guys like you, haven't lived life yet. Your mind is somewhere between cocky high school fuck boy and early college frat douche bag. Guys like you..think life comes easy because why not, it always has?-" she started to move her hand up my leg, then up my torso, and finally finding its home on my neck, her thumb resting just under my jaw. And she leaned back a little so that we were face to face. "Guys like you...still care to do a bunch of stupid shit to impress people." The hand that was on my neck began to slide down and she ran a finger along my jaw. And then, the little tease just clasped her hands on her lap and smiled at me, satisfied that she had left me speechless.

Now any guy would have taken the loss and left. maybe even call her a bitch as they did. But me, I felt a sudden curiosity come over me. So I didn't leave, Instead I snorted a laugh. Her face twisted into an angry sort of confusion. "You think you have everything all figured out?" I wasn't mad. I genuinely wanted to know -was she always like this, and why? and why did i like it? "You think i don't know anything? Let me tell you what i know." I felt a smile grow on my face seeing her still confused. "Girls like you.." I began slowly (I needed to think), "Girls like you think they're cool. But really, girls like you are just bitches." I was wondering if I was going to far. I've never called anyone a bitch, much less a woman. but she only smiled..so I kept going. "Girls like you, like to make people feel small. Girls like you, like to feel superior. Girls like you, act like you don't care about anything. But it takes energy and practice to be that way. This-" I said waving my hand over her, "took a lot of practice. And girls like you practice because you don't want to let people in. Because girls like you act like they know everything when really...you're just as clueless as me." she didn't say anything so I continued. "As far as who's trying to impress who, I haven't done anything..yet..but you, you've made quite the impression on me" The corners of her mouth were threatening a smile. "So, what else should we talk about?" I was feeling confident- almost a little cocky- probably thanks to the alcohol.

"Jungkook..." She said, dragging her eyes all over me again, tilting her head to the side as her eyes returned to meet mine. "Have you ever been with a woman?" Aaand all of a sudden, all that confidence I felt washed off me in a wave of panic.

"y-yeah..I have" and it was true, I had been. One thing she had right was that things did come somewhat easy to me, one of those things being women. I wasn't any good at talking to them, but it didn't matter, they weren't interested in talking. But this lady..she caught me off guard.

"not like me you haven't"

She was so bold I wasn't sure if that was an invitation or just more of her confusing ramble. But I took my shot. "do- do you wanna get out of here? Or should we stay a while?"

For the second time she pressed herself against me with her hand much higher on my thigh than before and again, her voice nice and even, she said: "I don't care" for a second I didn't know what to do, but then, I swayed my head back, gesturing toward the door.

She smirked, stood up and started walking toward the exit. I was dumbfounded for a moment, I couldn't believe that's all it took. But after coming to my senses I stood up abruptly and practically jogged up to her. I caught a glimpse of Jimin on the dance floor, he saw me, I gave him a peace sign and my cockiest, head tilted back, look. I saw him laugh and i was out.

The taxi ride back to my apartment was uncomfortably silent. I didn't really know what to do, I mean, what was proper etiquette when someone so easily agrees to come home with you? I wasn't lying when I said I had been "intimate" with a girl before, but, there were steps to get there: a conversation, buying of drinks, a dance, make out session, heavy petting over the clothes. Or, if it was someone I wanted to go steady with: getting to know each other, flirting, a FEW dates, and then MAYBE sometime down the road if she was into it. But what the hell do I do when she went from insulting me, to inviting herself over to my place? A thought crept it's way into my mind. I looked out the window -away from her- as I shut my eyes tight, rubbing my forehead, trying to will the thought away. But it was too late...what if she was a hooker? Fuck. What if I walked into an elaborate scam. What if, after we..and she demanded payment after..and I refused..and she leaves, only to come knocking my door down with the pimp that had been following us the whole time? Nervously, I looked behind us. Good, no one was there. I turned to look at her and she winked. That didn't make me feel better.

We got out of the taxi and she let me walk ahead as I lead her to my apartment. I lived on the second level, and my legs felt like jelly walking up to my door. I opened it and motioned for her to walk in first, extending my arm.

"I have a roommate but he's out of town" I started to say as I entered and turned away from her to lock the door behind me. When I faced her again, she was topless, displaying proudly lush and perfectly round breasts. I froze, looking at her with wide eyes.

"what's the matter? You don't like what you see?" She said in a forced pout.

I blinked a few times "i-its not that..you're beautiful".

She smiled. "Do you want to touch them?" I could only nod. Slowly, she closed the distance between us. She took my hand and drew my forefinger to her lips. She kissed it, before she put it her mouth and drawing it out again, slowly, licking the underside, and giving it another kiss. The whole time looking into my eyes through her thick lashes. And that's when I lost it.

I drew my hand out of hers and buried it in her hair as I crashed my lips into her hard. She stumbled back a little at the force. I caught her, grasping her hip with my other hand. She let out a soft moan as our kissed deepened and that made me weak, I whimpered and started to walk her backwards to my room that was just across the hall from the entrance.

Without taking my lips off her I kicked the door closed behind me. I was feeling good. Euphoric. All the tension left my body. I wasn't just drunk from all the drinks at the bar, I was drunk off her as I drank up everything she had to offer. My hands snaked around her body. First from her hip, up her side as I let my thumb just barely graze the side of her breast. Then around and up her back to feel the smooth bare skin. She was soft. And with that thought I took the hand that was Tangled in her hair and slid it down her neck, my finger tips barely grazing the skin, brushing passed her prominent collar bone and down the middle of her cleavage. She broke our kiss and let out a shuddered sigh and I saw the goosebumps start to form. I looked deep into her eyes as I let my fingers roam further down her torso where I found two things: a belly button piercing and (most importantly) the button to her pants. I undid the button and zipper with one hand and feathered my fingertips from the other back down her back to free her from the denim. I kissed her lips, her neck, her chest, and finally her stomach as I dropped to my knees and pulled off her pants. I was gripping her hips with both hands as I bit and kissed the flesh just above her panties. She was wearing a satin black thong. My left hand slid down and around and gripped her thigh. I wanted to tease her a little, pay back for how she treated me at the club. I was going to lay a few more sloppy kisses on her leg right along her bikini line, maybe nibble at her through the thin material covering her mound until she begged me to go further. But instead, something caught my attention. She had a large snake tattoo. It wrapped around her thigh once with the head ending on the outside of her leg facing her hip bone. I don't know why it intrigued me so much. I tracked it with my fingers for a moment marveling at the intricate detail of the scales that were sticking up like scales on a dragon. It was a deep red color with some yellowish tones around the mouth and had a black line down the middle. But I think what I focused on more was the deep, dark look in it's eyes.

I must have paused for a moment too long and I felt her hand slide from my shoulder to the back of my neck.

"Do you like it?.." I looked up at her as she spoke. "It's said to be the most venomous yet least aggressive. And some say the second most beautiful snake in the world. Wanna know which is the first?" I didn't speak, I couldn't, the only response I could give was the eager look in my eyes and my undivided attention. She leaned in close so her face was only inches away. When she spoke again it was only a whisper.

"The first one is me"

She stood straight again and was now looking down at me with her head tilted to the side and a smug look on her face. And here I was, still on my knees and speechless. Fuck this. For the millionth time tonight I was glad I was drunk and I let the alcohol take over.

As I stood up I took her with me, lifting her up swiftly and wrapping her legs around me. She gasped at the sudden movement and I felt her squeeze me tighter. I walked over to the bed where I basically dropped her on her back. She still had that same smug look on her face except now she was giggling.

"What's wrong love? Are you afraid of snakes?"

Now it was my turn to make her speechless. I didn't answer her. Instead I crawled on top of her and lowered my body, one hand falling on her hip as I supported myself on my elbow with the other arm.

"No.." my voice came out in a raspy whisper, "and I'm not afraid of you either, so stop trying to scare me away" her smile started to fade and for a moment she looked as cute and innocent as her friends did earlier as she looked at me with those dark eyes.

All at once lunged up and wrapped her arms around my neck and she was kissing me with more hunger than before. As her tongue swirled around with mine my hand slid up from her hip and finally made its way to cup her breast. I squeezed the supple flesh and ran my thumb all around the nipple as I pressed my Jean covered erection into her.

Suddenly, she broke away from me. She grabbed the collar of my and pushed me off her.

"Get against the headboard" she demanded in a husky voice. And being the gentleman I was, I complied. I switched her places and scooted up so my back was against the headboard and supported by pillows.

"Undress. Shirt first" she cocked an eyebrow. My head tilted to one side and I smirked. I was confused but amused at the same time. What was she up to? Again I obeyed. I started to unbutton my shirt, tilted my head back keeping my stare on her to see any hint of reaction. She seemed to enjoy what she was seeing and she bit her bottom lip.

After seeing that I was satisfied enough to take my stare off her and instead looked down at hands to unbuckle my belt, still wearing a slight smirk on my face. I took my pants and underwear off in one swift motion letting my erection bounce off my stomach. Nothing had really happened, just a few kisses and touches, but the mystery of her and what was about to happen had left my mind open to the imagination and that was enough to leave me fully erect and throbbing. I lifted my graze, and slowly she looked up from my cock and gave me a mischievous grin. She started to crawl closer. She licked her lips as she did. She straddled one of my legs and smugly sat up straight, licked the palm of her hand, gripped the tip, and slid it all the way down to the base.

My breath hitched, and with each up and down glide I moaned and hissed. And soon enough I was pudy in her hand.

"Does it feel good?" She sighed out. I let out a staggered breath and nodded. "Tell me"

"it feels amazing" I groaned and let my head fall back only to be brought back up by the sudden feeling of her warm wet lips sucking the tip. I huffed out a breath and reached out for her shoulder to regain my self. Her tongue swept passed her lips and licked the underside of my cock from base back to tip where she closed her mouth and came off it with a light pop that sounded more like kissing noises. She played with it a little, sucking the head, rubbing the underside of her tongue along the top and then swirling it around. I was a mess of hisses and soft sighs until she finally took me into her warm wet mouth. I groaned loud and slid my hand into her hair as she wrapped her mouth tightly around me, making sure her tongue was always in contact.

My head was still laid back against the wall, which apparently she had a problem with. I felt her poke my chest with a single finger. When I looked down she came off me with a pop.

"I'm doing this for you..why aren't you watching?" Her voice sounded almost innocent, but it was forced and it was apparent it was a "good girl" act when she tilted her head to one side.

"I'm sorry" I said breathlessly.

Slowly, a big smile started to form "that's a good boy"

Without warning she plunged down on me faster this time. I groaned and winced. All I wanted to do was shut my eyes and concentrate on not fucking cuming! But I didn't. I kept my eyes on her as she asked. The room was dark, but the moonlight was seeping through the window hitting her like a spotlight.

The scene it illuminated, objectively, was obscene. Her bobbing up and down on my dick, spit everywhere, lipstick smeared. But I couldn't help but think 'beautiful'. My train of thought was interrupted by her again. Literally sucking and making her tongue pulse against me. The feeling was similar to when a woman is about to orgasm. The walls clenching and releasing. I was about to come undone. At this point I was holding her face with both hands and nearly bucking my hips deeper into her.

"I'm guna cum" I mumbled. As soon as I said the words, she swung her head back and sat up on her knees.

"No you're not. Not yet" she said with a small grin. She slipped off her black silky thong and crawled closer. Each move looked slow and precise. The way maybe her snake would when it found its prey. She straddled me, not yet letting me in. She held me in her hand still rubbing it with the left over spit.

"Do you want to be inside me jungkook?" Sje whispered in my ear. I sighed out as I let my head fall on her shoulder and wrapped my arms around her. One hand on the small of her back, the other in her hair again.

I really did. I wanted to grab onto her shoulders and push her as deeply down on my throbbing cock and fill her up with the whole length of me as I also bucked into her slow so she could feel how hard she made me. But there was no gentlemanly way of saying such things. Which left me to only whisper:

"I do"

She stood up on her knees and she led the tip of my dick to her. I found out she was wet as she swirled it around her entrance, coating it in her arousal. How was she wet already? Just from sucking my off? I didn't have time to have a second thought as lowered herself slowly, taking every inch of me.

We both gasped. We settled like this for a moment; my forehead against her chest, I wrapped my arms around her tightly and pressed her as close to me as possible as she waited to adjust to the feeling.

I needed some time to adjust as well. For one, I had been so close to coming just a few moments ago, but the pressure of her tight silky walls were calming the feeling a bit. I felt my self shutter as I let out a few staggered breaths.

She ran her fingers up the nape of my neck and in my hair. I looked up at her and she smiled. It was a small and kind of shy smile, but for the first time tonight it was a true, genuine smile. I huffed a smile myself and she giggled with me. It was like, for a moment, we both realized how crazy this was.

She leaned in and gave me a peck on the lips. When she pulled away, that mischievous grin was back. She grabbed my wrists and unwrapped my arms from around her. She held my arms down as she started to rock her hips into me. I sighed out with every movement. They were short and precise strokes. It felt good and she seemed to be enjoying herself. Her eyes had closed and her mouth had parted slightly.

The room filled with soft sighs and low moans as she continued to ride me.

The wan was driving me crazy as she quickened the pace. She didn't let me touch her. She had my arms pinned down and I let her take control. I liked it, I only half pretending to try to break free. But I wasn't going to let her getting away with this so easy. She wouldn't let me touch her- fine. Instead I bucked my hips up in rhythm with her. That earned me a deeper groan falling from her. She let her face fall into the crook of my neck. She sighed and moaned in my ear as the movements became more precise, stronger, deeper.

I felt her walls start to tighten. Her nails dug into my arms and I knew she was close. Her moans were turning into whimpers and her lips were grazing my ear. Her hair was in my face. I couldn't see I could only feel and it was amazing.

Her breath hitched and she hesitated only for a second and she went back to rocking her hips back and forth, riding out her release. She quivered and panted. I couldn't take this anymore.

I broke free from her grip, wrapped my arm around her, and swiftly flipped her on her back, taking my place. Now I was in control. She squealed excitedly at the sudden movement.

I pressed myself against her core, trying to bury myself deeper. She wasn't laughing anymore. Instead now she wrapped her legs around my waist tightly and let out a dragged out, relieved almost, moan and let her arms rest above her head. I pressed her arms down this time and began to land kisses anywhere I could. Her lips, her neck, her collar bones. All the way down until I reached her breast and took it in my mouth. My tongue played with her nipple. Swirling in circles and flicking it across the sensitive flesh. I was keeping my rhythm hard and deep. Not too fast at first. Not until she was a whimpering mess. Her back arched and she cried out. She tried to wiggle her arms out from under me, but unlike me, she actually couldn't.

"just tell me what you want" i said against her chest, my voice a husky whisper. I wanted her to beg this time. I slowed the pace so give her the opportunity to speak. Now I was coming out fully and slowly driving myself back in. Her moans were now mere sighs, she was catching her breath. She swallowed before she went to speak.

"I want you"

"I'm right here" as I spoke the last word, I let my throbbing cock dig deeper and I lingered there for a moment to emphasize my point. She let out another dragged out moan and my name followed.

"jungkook"

"hm"

"kiss me" her eyes looked deep into mine, they were pleading. I looked at her parted lips..and I couldn't resist.

My mouth went crashing down on hers. My hands slid down from her arms and down her body. She grabbed the back of my head and deepened our kiss. I snaked a hand around her and cupped the back of her head and the other cupping the curve of her ass. She tightened her legs around my waist as I practically fucked her into the mattress. We were both loud this time. The room filled with her cries, my grunts, and the sound of flesh repeatedly against each other. I felt her start to quiver again and the walls of her pulse around my dick. The more she closed on me the more my own pressure started to build. Her nails were digging into my back again. I buried my face into her neck as we both climaxed at the same time. I felt the heat spill out into her and I slowly rode out my orgasm.

I collapsed on her. She giggled. We were both panting. I pulled myself out of her and kissed her once more before rolling off. We payed there for a second catching out breath.

She let out a satisfied sigh and all of a sudden she sat up, got up from the bed, and started getting dressed.


End file.
